


“I’m glad he’s ok.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Gun Violence, Multi, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: “You’re Happy’s old lady, you’re 8 months pregnant and get shot in a drive-by and when you wake up in the hospital you panic because you can’t feel your baby and Hap tells you that you had a c section and your baby boy is safe and healthy”





	“I’m glad he’s ok.”

You smiled brightly with eyes closed as you put the last piece of pancake into your mouth, chewing slowly so it wouldn’t be over so soon. Happy laughed from across the booth, shaking his head at you and your look of pure content as you finished the pancakes you had been craving for the last week. He loved seeing you happy. He loved seeing you enjoying yourself, and you definitely had with those pancakes. You’d been after him for the last week about getting him to bring you out to the little diner in the desert. They really did serve the best pancakes. Buttermilk, made from scratch, with whatever fresh fruit topping you could think of. Even if you had asked for a topping they didn’t have, Happy was sure that Ruth, the owner, would make it happen for you. She loved you. You and Happy were regulars and while she may have only offered a scowl to other customers, she was the sweetest little old lady to the two of you. 

Scooping the last little bit of whipped cream off the plate, you grabbed Happy’s plate and stacked it on top of yours while he got out money to pay the bill, leaving it and nice tip tucked under the salt shaker. You grabbed your purse and stood with him from the booth, walking towards the exit and waving at Ruth as you opened the door. 

“Goodbye lovebirds! Come see me again soon.” 

You and Happy laughed, Happy pushing the door open for you to walk out, sending Ruth a smile. 

“We will. You’re gonna have those fresh baked pie’s on Tuesday right?”

The old woman nodded, her white curls shaking as she did. 

“You betcha.”

“Well, I ain’t missing that. We’ll be here.”

With a last parting smile, Happy followed you out of the diner, the night air of the desert chilly. As the door shut behind him Hap turned and laid his eyes on you, finding you waiting for him by the car, eyes up as you gazed at the stars. He made his way over, unlocking the car and pulling open the passenger door for you as you spoke. 

“It's so beautiful tonight. The sky is clear. Look, the Big Dipper.” 

Happy looked up and followed your finger as you pointed into the sky, your other hand coming to hold and wrap around his bicep. You brought down your finger and wrapped the other hand around him as well, simply standing with your Old Man and looking up into the night sky. 

After a particularly cold gust of wind blew, you shivered and both of you looked back down, Hap softly pushing you into the car. You sat and situated yourself as he closed the door behind you, grabbing the seatbelt and pulling it apart to it accommodate your tummy. As the lock clicked, you smiled down and ran your hands over the material of your shirt, feeling the small rise of your belly button. 

The driver door opened and Happy climbed in, closing the door and locking the car as he always did out of habit. Obviously locking the bike was impossible and had to be accepted, but on days like this where he went out with you in your car, he never wanted to take a chance of someone trying something stupid at a red light. 

Starting the car, Happy pulled out of the parking lot and out onto the road, driving off towards Charming. It wasn’t too far of a drive, only 30 minutes or so, but it was getting late and he had to work tomorrow. He reached over and held your hand as he drove, your head resting against the window as you watched the endless nothing blur by in the dark. Suddenly movement caught your attention in the side mirror and you looked into the reflection, seeing a car driving some ways behind you, headlights off. 

Had you been a little younger, had you been a little newer to the life, you may have written it off as someone that forgot or maybe their lights were busted. But you weren’t. You were fully aware of how easily everything can become a threat and you squeezed Happy’s hand, him looking over at you with a smile. 

“Yeah, babe?”

“There’s a car behind us tailing, no lights on.” 

Happy immediately let go of your hand, eyes gluing themselves to the mirror as he looked. They were far back enough to still see but not enough to make out who was in the car. The lights from your car were illuminating up ahead and letting those following you see from behind though. Happy slowed down some, waiting to see if maybe they would pass, but instead, they simply slowed down the same, maintaining that distance. An uneasy feeling starting to creep into Happy’s stomach had him switching the headlights off and flooring it, wanting to get you out of the situation as quickly as possible. You weren’t waiting around like a damsel to be saved though, your hands already pulling the Ruger from your purse and Happy’s Glock from the glovebox where he’s tuck it early. He kept his eyes switching between the road and the mirror, grabbing his gun from your hand. 

“Just stay calm. Once we make it into Charming, whoever it is shouldn't be stupid enough to try something in our town.”

“If they don’t try anything before then.” 

Almost as if they had heard your words, the car sped up until they were tailgating you now and turned their high beams on, blinding the both of you for a moment. The sped up further, now passing you on the opposite lane, the back window lowering. All you could see was a ski-masked face and a KG9 poking out. It all seemed to happen in slow motion then. The gun going off, the bright flicker at the barrel, Happy slamming on the breaks, the squealing of tires. The only thing that was happening in real time was the searing pain in your shoulder, a glowing hot burn that had you screaming out, blood soaking through your shirt and dripping. You weren’t sure what happened after that, your attention focused on running your hands over your stomach, dreading to find any holes there. When you didn’t, you let out a sigh of relief, throwing your head back against the headrest as the sound of Happy’s voice kept yelling out to you. 

You awoke with the sound of a shrill beep right in your ear, your face scrunching up and grimacing. The sound kept going and you eventually opened your eyes finding Gemma standing at your side, looking over the IV machine trying to figure out how to make it stop, a nurse quickly coming in and taking her hands away from the pump, hitting the silence button and taking down the empty bag of fluids. Gemma turned around at the sound of your groan, wearing a smile as she faced you and jutted a thumb at the pump. 

“Sorry, I just trying to shut that shit off before it woke you up.” 

Your vision was still a little hazy and you looked around, trying to gather your surroundings as Happy stood from the chair at your bedside. 

“Hey, babygirl.” 

“Hi.” 

Your voice sounded raspy and foreign even to you and you cleared your throat, your mind starting to clear up a little bit. You shifted your body some, your back beginning to feel uncomfortable before you rested your hands across your belly, the bump feeling almost nonexistent in comparison to how bi git had been. Your eyes widened suddenly and you tried to sit up quickly, ignoring the pain that shot up from the movement. Looking down, you saw your swollen baby bump gone, the area much smaller and soft. 

You didn’t have much more time to freak out and panic as Happy took your hands in his with a smile as he shhhed you, Gemma pushing you to lay back down. 

“He’s fine. Our baby is fine. He’s up in the NICU, they’re just keeping an eye on him and making sure he’s taken care of. I went up there earlier, he’s fine. They did a c-section when they got you here and they took him out. He’s healthy and safe baby. He’s ok.” 

Tears flooded your vision as you were overwhelmed with relief, squeezing his hand and taking one of Gemma’s as well, her other hand coming to lay on your cheek. 

“I’ll go let them know you’re up and want to see him.” 

As she walked out, you looked back at happy, a tired smile on your face. 

“I’m glad he’s ok.” 

“I am too. And I’m glad you’re ok. The guys want to see you but I told them to wait until you were ready.” 

Shaking your head you nodded your head towards the door, the drugs doing some of the talking for you. 

“Go get em. I got inducted into the gunshot wound hall of fame with them. I gotta get my props.” 

You giggled softly but Happy didn’t, only shook his head lovingly at you, leaning down to press a kiss to your forehead before standing up to go and retrieve the family.


End file.
